Special Treatment
by FoxInBox
Summary: Short 1 page fanfiction about Quinn O'Connor and Riley Jenson, Quinn wanted to spoil Riley for the night and oh wow. They get hot and steamy in the bedroom. No spoilers from any of the current 8 novels that are out. Let me know what you think!


**Fox: **I was saddened by the lack of fan fictions for this series... so.... I decided to do up a bunch cause I just finished reading the 8th book, Bound to Shadows, and it was AWESOME 3 Note: Riley Jenson is part Werewolf part Vampire and Quinn is a 1200 year old Vampire and is immune to sunlight. Please read the books, they are amazingly good :3

It had been a long exhausting day at work for Riley; she had just solved a case involving what else, a serial killer attached to not just the one case, but 2 cases. Work just wasn't simple anymore for Riley she had been heading home to her apartment for some well needed rest and relaxation and of course, a well deserved hazelnut coffee. She treaded lightly up the many stairs to her apartment floor and dug inside her bag for her keys as she fished them out and unlocked the door, she walked through the door straight into the arms of her awaiting lover.

The smell of sandalwood filled her nostrils as Quinn embraced her fully and ran his hands through her bright red hair. "Welcome home" he said happily, a big smile on his face, eyes twinkling with mischief and promise. He led Riley to the bathroom slowly and she gave him a puzzled look as he smirked at her from behind the towel he had grabbed off of the shelf.

"You can't tell me you're not exhausted Riley, you've barely slept for the past month while on this case and now it's done, you can relax now." Quinn said softly, his Irish lit coming through clearly making his voice so much sexier than it already was.

When Riley turned around, the bathroom had been lit with vanilla candles spread around the bathroom; the large tub had been filled with scented bath soaps and water already and was still warm to the touch. Quinn looked at Riley possessively and ordered Riley to strip. She did so obediently, but slowly as to show Quinn every ounce of what he was missing out on at that moment.

She pulled off her thin grey sweater first, pulling it enticingly off of her arms and letting it fall to the floor. Beneath it was simply her black lacy bra, she let her arms wander behind her to unclasp the clips holding it together, as she undid the last clasp, she slid the straps down her arms and it joined her sweater onto the floor as well.

Next came her jeans, as she reached for the button to undo them, Quinn stepped forward and grasped one of Riley's firm breast's in his hand's and lowered his head to play with the nub. Riley moaned in ecstasy she had been denying herself sex for so long besides during the full moon due to the severity of this case, that this was pure bliss in the way Quinn was handling her. She had to concentrate on undoing her pants but as she worked on the button again Quinn moved his hand up to her neglected breast and began to play with the bud, making Riley moan again. She finally got the button undone and unzipped her jeans and slid them down her tender white thighs and to her feet.

Quinn thrusted against her and she felt the need of him but smiled and understood that he was waiting until later, for now, it was just about Riley. Quinn stepped back from Riley for a moment to let her undress the rest of the way and slip into the tub and Quinn took off his shirt and slid down behind her against the back of the tub.

Quinn Didn't plan on getting into the tub, this was about his woman, and what she wanted and that was exactly what she was going to get. He poured some vanilla oil onto his hands and began to massage Riley's shoulders and down the middle of her back to relieve tension and loosen her up.

Quinn had some music playing in the background; it was Diana Navarro's _No Te Olvides De Mi, _a very beautiful, romantic Spanish song. Quinn would massage every part front and back of her body gently caressing her sensitive spots and letting water fall on some spots and not on others.

Quinn was a master at sensuality as he was over 1200 years old and had time to practice his sexual exploits on his many partners and he was focusing it ALL on Riley right now and oh was it good. Riley abruptly turned around and pulled Quinn into a mind blowing kiss and Quinn picked her up abruptly and grabbed the towel and began to dry Riley off even though it was too late for his jeans.

Once she was fairly dry he picked her up and dashed to the bedroom and tossed her lightly onto the bed where she watched as Quinn began to undo his jeans and tossed them onto the floor and Riley crawled forward onto the bed and removed his boxers for him. His erection sprang forth and he groaned as she wrapped her hands around the base of his length and pulled gently on his length.

Quinn quickly realized that Riley was trying to take hold of the situation and decided to turn the tables yet again. He spread her legs and divulged into her delicate folds. She gasped in surprise and moaned in delight as his tongue worked wonders on her nether regions. She mewled in pleasure as his tongue slide past her clit she shivered and he began to move his tongue lower and lower and he began to probe his tongue in and out of her entrance.

"Quinn" she moaned heavily as he thrusted his tongue in and out, "I need you now." She moaned as she thrust herself forwards onto his tongue. Quinn pulled back and began to thrust his fingers inside of her one at a time so that she could adjust more thoroughly.

Quinn thrusted in and out and Riley met his fingers with each thrust, mewling and moaning in pleasure. "Quinn please I need you now, no more of this teasing." She pleaded a note of edge to her needy voice. Quinn submitted to her wishes and spread her legs a bit further and thrust into her.

She gasped as he entered her, it was pure bliss. She bucked towards him, but Quinn wanted to have control over the situation so he flipped her over onto her hands and knees and began thrusting in and out of her. She impaled herself onto his cock as he kept thrusting into her.

"God Riley why are you so tight?" Quinn gasped as he pulled out of her before she slammed back down onto him. They were both moaning and mewling in pleasure and could feel their peeks rising. Quinn reached underneath Riley and began to pull and pinch her nipples gently and then back down to her nether regions and played with her clit.

"Come for me Riley, howl to the moon I want to hear you howl my name." He moaned as he thrusted inside of her. She bucked back onto his cock as she came, howling Quinn's name as she did so. Feeling her inner walls clamping down on his cock Quinn came inside of Riley and he moved his head over to her neck and punctured the skin and began to suck.

Riley came a second time from the sheer ecstasy of having her blood being taken by Quinn it was pure bliss. Riley collapsed on top of Quinn panting heavily and caressed his face gently. "That was wonderful." She sighed in pleasure. Quinn pulled her underneath the covers with himself and they snuggled closely together.

"Good night Riley, I love you." Quinn whispered gently as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. She responded with a light sigh and an, "I love you too Quinn." And they fell asleep in the afterglow of their love making.


End file.
